One piece legacy: Island Panic battle part 14
Rangton, was staring at his opponent, and cracked his knuckles, breathing hard. He was going to pound this guy. But first, he had to know something. "How was Malk? A good opponent?" "A good opponent? Nah, just average, I guess." Shoto, chuckled, and rubbed his fingers through his hair. He was wearing a leather jacket, with fur in it, and chuckling to himself. Why did he get the odd prey? The wimpy one. The one with a small bounty. He was also the only one alone, with the others in packs, hunting. Poor Shoto, he needed a better pay cut. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Rangton, and his foot, at his face. Shoto was thrown off balance, and hit a boulder. The entire mountain top was covered with boulders, and Rangton lifted one. He smashed it, and he had smaller rocks, which he used to throw at Shoto. "I have to warn you! I once saw a baseball game! THAT MAKES ME AN EXPERT!" Shoto, punched them away, and saw two rocks go past him. The glue, on them, touched a huge boulder, and Rangton, still having glue on them, pulled back, smashing Shoto's back. He coughed up blood, and Rangton, swinging his arm like a windmill, smashed Shoto's face. Shoto wasn't chuckling, and he punched Rangton in the face, causing Rangton... To explode. Rangton was thrown a few meters away, and he looked up, to see Shoto still smiling. "Bomb Bomb No mi. Anything I touch... Boom. Malk didn't see it coming. Then again, he could see much. The blood covered his eyes." Rangton, turned his entire body to glue, and smirking. "True. Not a bright fellow." Rangton, in a flash, was instantly under Shoto's face, with a uppercut. He smacked Shoto 10 feet in the air, and used the glue on his fist, to smash Shoto on to the ground. Shoto, coughed up blood again, and Rangton looked down at Shoto. "He is still a friend. By the way... If Malk was average, what does that make me? I mean... Malk's tougher then me. You have to know that. He was able to beat Wort, someone nearly as strong as Caramel, and I needed Beta's surprise attack for that. Hell, he did it in better condition then me too. So... Don't bull crap me, and say he was okay. He was hurt, damaged, and I bet... He was kicking your ass across the street, until you sneak attacked him." Shoto, sneered, and punched Rangton in the face, causing it to explode. Shoto, grinned, and Rangton's hand came out of the smoke, and squeezed Shoto's face. "Yep. Thanks for proving my point." Rangton lifted Shoto, and dropped him, smashing him on his knee. Rangton, smirked, and Shoto, coughed up blood, while smirking. "You think that's it? How about we test that." He grappled Rangton, and threw him to the ground. "Fun fact. I'm not a boxer. I'm a UFC fighter. Boxing is a hobby. Now... Want to hear the best part! A man who can explode, on contact... And is a grappler. Let's see how fun it can be!" Shoto's entire body exploded, with Rangton under him. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc